<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insatiable by Heavenangel6669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968908">Insatiable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenangel6669/pseuds/Heavenangel6669'>Heavenangel6669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester Bingo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyking Sam, Cockwarming, Random demons, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenangel6669/pseuds/Heavenangel6669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy king has powers beyond belief. He also has a sex drive like no other. He truly is insatiable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demons/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester Bingo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insatiable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam grunted softly from his spot on the throne, watching over the demons in his court. Some were dancing, some were stripping, and some were waiting in line. No matter where they were in the court, all the demon's eyes were on Sam.</p>
<p>Sam himself was naked, legs stretched wide while a charming crossroads demon sucked his cock.</p>
<p>Her tongue licked at the tip, while her teeth gently stroked further down his length. Her hands were lightly gripping Sam's knees, bobbing her head back and forth with a happy slurp. She had been going at this for a while and finally was able to coat him thick enough with saliva. Without a second thought, she let him go and turned onto her hands and knees, ass facing Sam. </p>
<p>Sam smirked and easily slid into her dripping wet pussy, not even stopping to get her adjusted. He just continued to slam into her, nails digging into her hips. </p>
<p>The demon moaned harder, tears flowing down her cheeks happily. She was beyond happy to be pleasuring her master.</p>
<p>"P-Please! More!"</p>
<p>Sam growled and sped up his pace to inhuman speed, nearly breaking the demons' pelvis from his force.</p>
<p>She laid there, whimpering and sobbing from the abuse, all the while begging him to cum inside her.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Sam didn't cum inside his demons. He saves that for his human pets. </p>
<p>With one more swift movement, he pulled out and came along her back, smearing it in with the blood.</p>
<p>The demon panted and started to crawl away before she was pushed. Sam gave her a small pat on the head in gratitude and thanks. The demon purred before continuing to move along as a new demon came to take her place, this time a male.</p>
<p>Sam smirked and shifted himself down, ass out and ready for the demon to begin licking.</p>
<p>After all, the king was, in fact, insatiable. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>